THE ONLY GOD
by cyrus saint 1st true god
Summary: Cyrus didn't know it yet but he was awakening his memories of the past, but he thinks he's a normal average teen boy, who somehow unlocked god powers after his birthday [on hold]


**THE ONLY GOD**

Hi, my name is Cyrus saint, I know wired name, and I have been called so many, demon monsters hero husband friend and even brother. I am quite possibly the only god in existences, part from the ones that I created and killed, but I didn't chose to be one in my dimension, reality (basically the galaxy we live in) was what it was called, home funny word for me, this is what happened to me, It was my 17th birthday when I got this power, with the gain I slowly discovered what I could do, all the amassing things I could do, I was able to do anything, create and make things it was so real I could not believe it, when I started using it more often in secret I thought to myself if I could go anywhere, so I left, it was cruel what I did, my family thought I was taken so the story goes.

I was only gone for a month and in that month I found out that we were only, it took me 3 weeks to travel to all of the nearby galaxy's or for me dimension, in the 4th week I found no life that it made me sad "but on the bright side I have epic screenshots" I've seen so many worlds and by the 7th weeks I decided to make the multiverse a reality, I looked through many books games, movies, chinse cartoons and anime, at the 9th week I created everything that I knew from my head, but then I decide that I couldn't make them all so willed all the creations of the dimension reality to make those worlds, every thought, game, book, idea, TV show, anything of the like that gave creation, was all powered from my original dimension, in this point in time I am reminded of the movie spider man at the scene when uncle ben dies he says "with grate power comes with grate responsibility" almost like the mantle of responsibly, so now at the end of the month I returned home feeling like the Christiane god in the way he made the world, well I just did a lot more than him and feel great about it, we are not only anymore.

of course when I was discovered back in my dimension because they still think I was abducted I gave myself torn cloths a big scar on my left eye covered by a bandage dirty looking body like I've been through hell made my right leg all crippled and what not after that I was spotted by some polices taken to the station they confirmed that I was me tolled them a made up stories like saying 'I was taken by some guy in a ski mask placed in a forest some hunted down, got shot in the eye, and killed the guy and walked back here and the rest was history' great cover story, they told my family then told the news agent which I thought was dick move but hay the world will see the lost boy from Australia again, of courses I couldn't meet them in look that I gave myself, show in the nearby clinic, they washed me up fixed my leg and took out the shrapnel from my eye.

I was wondering why I did this in the first place, I didn't need to do what I did but then come to the thought of just shits and giggles, thought there was no giggling when my family came, it happen in a awkward manner of way, they came into my room that I was in I look them in their eyes, they looked very emotional, mom, dad, and my three younger sisters who are triplets, they were here looking at me. That's when I realise how much of a complete douche I been, but for some odd reason I started to feel extremely sad, 'w-w-what, why do feel like this, is it home sickness I've only crated the multiverse but then why is it I'm sad, is because I missed them, who knows I guess I'll let it out.' With that thought done they come to me very quickly all five of them raped me in their group hug, family, I guess I'm that stupid, my dad Ryan saint, my mom Jessica bream, my three sisters, the only way to tell them apart is from their hair colour, Annie with red hair, Lucy with blond hair, and ray with black hair, I had gravy silver hair and the four of us had the same eye couloir, pure silver the representation of innocents soul I guess it was a mix between mom and dad, dad had black gravy eyes as mom had white black, they were probly the best parents I could ask for, they came from rich families but we did not own a huge mansion or anything that fancy, they were well known people Ryan was a soldier who was well known for his experiences with a sniper, its probly why I was so good at aiming. Mom was an angle at sinning, when I couldn't sleep at nights she would always sing me to sleep, then my sisters came along it was such a great moment in my life, I help rise them with mom and dad, they now look up to me as a light that will always be there for them no matter where they go, well on the day I left I guess I must have shocked them a lot,

Now I think about what I have done I decided to stick to this dimension until the day that something terribly happens I guess maybe, until then I'll stay with this slices of life, everyone is going to be asking so many question now 'god dammit' "Cyrus where have you been we've been so worried what happened to your eye," well mom seems very sad 'story time' "w-well-if you- stop killing- I could," they all dropped the death hug on me so I could breath, 'even as a god I still need air' "(gasp) right, so I was just taking a walk through the park until some smut wacked me over the head with a thing, I wake up in the middle of a forest, panic for a bit, until realising I was being hunted by the guy, it was not a fun exspreiens," I take small moment to take a breath but my dad started then "what happen to your eye though the doctors didn't tell us what happened," "yeah the ass shot me there but it wasn't bad, hurt like hell though" we did a lot of family love things the time we were at the station until I was cleared to head back home.

But unfornetly the press were right outside the station with all there cameras and video tapes and what not, I could see my family tense up from this they stuck close to me like personal body guards, it was a nice feeling being with them, as we approached the door the car was just there waiting for us, a jeep by the look of it nice white colour to it, as the doors open they came like bees to a hive all saying and asking questions very mixed ones that were very hard to here, we just kept moving to the car, Lucy opened the door and hoped in followed by me Annie and ray, dad went to the driver seat and mom on the passenger seat 'shotgun', Annie went to the back seat behind me as I was in the middle with Lucy and ray by my sides.

We drove away back to a place that we called home, the ride was mostly quiet, my sisters clan to me as if I were dying they cried a bit saying to never leave them again 'I can't make a girl a promise if I know I can't keep it' our house was a bit big when we arrived a wall surrounding it with two cheery blossoms near the drive way which led to a garage we had a nice garden a small pond in the middle of it with a nice willow tree next to it, the house itself was two stories tall, when we got out of the car we made are way to the front door as I step in I see my aunt, grand pa and my two sweet, cute little dashunds which somehow tackle me two the ground licking me all over the face "o-ohhh—god some help me, toooo, many licks," I could hear them laugh it was a moment to last but I got up holding both dogs in my hands and gave them to my sisters, my aunt and auntie came and gave me a hug "welcome home Cyrus," "you gave us quite the scare doing that," yet again I start feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry that I worried you so much, I'm here now and not leaving," 'what have I done' this was something that will never be forgotten, 'oh god, how the school react' out of everyone who thought I was abducted how will my friends come to terms with this news. Well I guess we will find out soon, but that's when I thought of something important.

"Oh, what's the date and day today, I know its still 2016, but I sought loss track." Hopefully I would get an explanation for this,

"it is 24th of the second month nearly 7:40" they explained, now with the update out of the way I needed a shower, so I went, taking a nice long hot shower, I was just sitting on the floor, letting the water to fall on face while recalling the events that have transpired, 'who knew becoming a god would be sooo, I can't even come up for a word for it' for the amount of time spent in the shower would seem like 20 minutes was just 15, moving out of the shower grabbing a towel to dry myself off I put on some fresh cloths, regular white T-shirt, brown plain shorts, after that I looked in the mirror, looking in my reflection I see my grey silver that I got from too much swimming training along with my silver eyes, or eye, still don't know why I did what did to my new blind left eye with a really nice scaring effect from it, it looked like someone cut a diagonal line in it, I places the bandage back on my eye seeing through it was a new odd experiences, I head to my room and just went to sleep, haven't done it in one month so it was nice.

I had strange dream to say the least, but it looked like I was overseeing something or someone else action, it was all blurry even the sounds were muffled, waking up wondering what it was supposed to be I look at my digital clock, 5:40, better get ready for school, doing my daily routine, having breakfast waking up the girls, taking a shower, and putting on my uniform, long black pants, long white collared shirt with a diamond patterned tie, and a white blue striped blazer, mom and dad were up, they seemed shocked "you want to go to school after what happened dearie" mom said

"Well it is better to know that I can still do what I can do, even if of what that has happened, so I don't want to look like a weak child," mom didn't seem like she wanted me to go, the girls seemed happy I was coming. 'are being bullied again, oh oh hoh I'm goanna rip up whoever they are' while my brother instincts took place in my head dad seemed not worry, "Jessica he'll be fine he's a big boy now who still mommy and daddy," "shut up, bullet head" "if you say sreicka", as much I love them to be calling each other names we left not to long we arrived at Marry Rose Anglican Collage we were a bit late due to traffic, mom called the school to tell them that all **four** of us were late due to this traffic, but we got there non the less, my sisters and I dropped our bags in our lockers, mine hand, stuff on it, I look at my watch and see that it is 8:12, 'good thing home room ends at 9' we made are way our home room, hopefully it's not all dramatic, at the door I stop thinking about the best case scenario that could happen, even with all the power in the world there is nothing that can prepare me for this, "Cyrus are alright," ray says worried, "yeah, just, nervous" they seem to understand they open the door and go in until it was my turn,

Stepping Frew the door the fell in silences, no words were passed it felt like an eternity, I was about to talk but cut off by the intercom up top the door [ladies and gentlemen and staff members we have an important anousenment to make, (clears throat) our beloved student Cyrus saint has been found and is here at school now as we speak, so please for him give him time to adjust back to his environments and do not pressure him for he must be wary, that is all, welcome back Cyrus] the principle, Mr k, 'thanks m8' I look among my fellow class mates, "back from the dead twelves" it seems I snapped them out of there shock and all bombarded me with question.

After a while 9 came and we headed off to our classes, I walk slowly there for this place has changed a bit there was a building being made and what looks like to be a pool, the hall ways had more art to it one caught my eye, it almost looked like me my hair and eyes and some other futures, at the bottom little words saying "we miss you Cyrus" by Kate noll, "thanks Kate" I mumble under my breath, I made my way to door of my English class, when I entered my eye sighted everyone looking at me with the same descriptions of my home room shock look, "Cyrus, is that you," a random person says so I responded with.

"What's up?"

That gave me a wack over the head by a guy who was slightly taller than me I think his name was jack, he started yelling "YOU COME IN HERE INTO A CLASS WHO THOUGHT YOU DEAD, GONE FOREVER, ONLY TO HERE YOUR ALIVE, BUT YOU DO NOT RESPOND WITH, WHATS UP!" "You done jack" it seemed like he calmed down, getting up dust myself off I look at them "so question" "what happened to your eye" 'urrrhhhh, back to story time'.

It seemed all we did was me explaining/lying about what happened to me it was very long conversation, the bell rang, we all went back to the lockers but as I was shifting through my locker for my lunch a just realised something very important that made me pale, "hey, Cyrus you alright mam," "shit" I say "what" Lockie says "what's, moly goanna do to me, oh god she goanna stab my other eye out," "whoa dude I'm sure she'll be fine," Harrison said trying to reassure me.

but moly my girlfriend was captain of the kendo club here as I was captain of the swimming team, but she scars me sometimes, "no it will not be fine, you know how she is when she's angary," just then my fears were comferimd I see a very angary moly on her way with a pissed look on her face, she was holding a bamboo sword making her may for me, her friends were trying to stop her to no anvil "CCCYYYRUUUUUS" she yells "you bastered," she starts swing her sword at me, dodging left to right trying to get hit, "moly stop this dammit, oh my god," discarding I had enough of it, she swings the back at me only for me to catch it in mid swing, when I caught her eyes changed the look of killer intent to, well she looked like she was going to cry over a dead dog.

"you were gone" molly started, "possibly killed, or even something worse than death," tears were escaping of eyes, everyone around us was feeling almost the same as molly, I decide to hug her it gave her a blush on her face and a small epp as well but at least she was calming down, or she just let lose the tears, it was quite the scene, there were a threw people around, chatting among themselves while watching us, "hey, hey, molly shhhh its okay alright I'm here now I'm not going anywhere, so please be strong for as I have been for, alright I'm here there is no need to worry," that did the trick those word seemed to calm her down a lot, promoting small sniffles here and there, "pleas,(sniff) pleas, promises me that you won't leave me again," 'what she just said is going to be broken when I walk around that corner' "I can't keep a girl a promises if I know I can't keep it, but instead 'rooster teeth quote here' don't say goodbye, if you don't say goodbye, then it doesn't mean I'm gone, I'm just somewhere else at the moment, ok"

"Ok"

"Good girl"

With that done we brake our hug, I grab my lunch and we all go and sit by our favour spot under a big tree with fake grass under it, the gang was back together, molly had her friends from her club and I had my friends from my club, just then I see someone looking at us around a Conner, I could tell it was a he but what was he gaining from watching us over there until I look at his face, 'messy brown hair bushy eyebrows a bit over weight, he looks like,' but then he zips around the corner, "Justen" I say under my breath but it did not go unnoticed by jack, "did you say something Cyrus,"

"I think I just saw Justen Mack abridge spy on us" Justen was a pervert, bully, and downright bad, I had a run in on him threating my sisters to give their lunch money to him or he would beat them, until I came and handed his ass to him, I got detention but I knew he wouldn't go after them anymore, back to the topic it gave most people a shiver, the moregority being the female variety siting here, 'something bad must of happened while I was away' I was feeling a bit anger "guys, what did he do while I was gone,"

It was marry to start, she was on my team with black hair and blue streaks at the tips of her hair, "well that perv tried to take over your position on the second day you were missing, he had some lackeys this time, he kept on trying to take over, one time he tried taking it by force with his friends, he went so far by asking the principle to do it, well I guess he can't know since you're here now," I gritted my teeth I felt angry at him for what he was trying to do, "that cannot be the only thing he's done," "and how right you are, he been running a mock inside and outside of the school, basic bad boy behaver, all the teachers have done is give him a slap on the wrist, part from that general annoyance" though most of this seemed like a criminal mastermind type play, there were several flaws in it as well one of which was me, the other one was me again.

 **3:00**

After a long day of 'welcome back' and 'how are you' day, I turn to see my friends and two family members here with and see mom and dad I look among my friends, "I know I just came back but starting on Wednesday, we are going back to training, I'll see you guys there ok."

"You can count me in." jack was happy

"I believe I speak for us all, yeah same with us," after that we all set off our on ways going home, to practices, or maybe they are secretly dealing drugs who knows it could be anything, but that's when I get ahead of myself but I have a grate life. Sounded by my family supported by my friends and teachers, my two beaky dogs, I'm so lucky. But soon we would be sounded by the news and photo shoot people in the span of 1 minuet, joy

But as I and my family drive home from school explain the day's events.

Things were going back to normal, my adventures to the dimensions is going to be put on hold for now I would enjoy all the time that I have with my family. Nothing could ruin this.

Or so I thought

 **UNKNNOWN LOCATION**

In a room that looked like an arena with multiple shady looking people sitting on seats around a the arena, there were multiple seats rows and odd looking shapes in the stands, in the middle was ten tall bulky robe looking people with cloaks over their faces they were changing energy into a dark mulitie coloured sphere that was pulsing in random ways, in the stands though was an area that was differently constructed, it had a big throne chair with bull looking skulls on it, shadowy people were behind the chair in different sizes.

All were looking in the sphere as it continued to swirl and pulse about.

"Show us the realm of where it lives,"

As the figure in the chair commanded the sphere changed in colour as now the image of the earth was in it showing the American and Eurasia containments, showing little cloud layer

"Who among you shall slay the mighty best so I may rule this world?" The figures loud booming voices was deep and twisted, many were tense whenever he spoke.

"I shall slay it my lord," a shady figure leapt from the stands in some form of a humanoid shape, "I beg me lord to let me have th-" "don't let that boy go my, send me instead I shall destroy the being" a female voices sounded interrupting the male full with pride, as she stepped in the light she had red long hair to her mid back and aqua blue suite with red trims and black jeans her eyes where blue and wearing a devilish smile "how dare you, you calling me unworthy of this task set by the lord himself, I'll have your he-" " **SILENSE"** everyone felt a tense, a fearful atmosphere took place, for when the lord spoke it shook the room and his booming voices feels like hammers pounding.

"I let you two go but you will under the lead of my daughter, and you will listen to her, set base up in this realm, locate the great entity there but also, you shall gather strong soul life forces for me. And should you fail, well, there are fates worse than death." That shook their cores, being told something like that would be true in there position, the overlord could do almost anything to them, with little care, now they soon dissipated leaving behind nothing.

 **FIVE MOUNTHS LATTER**

"a sires of missing people have been going missing for over the mounth now while some bodies are found with a hole in the chest other have missing limbs, polices belive that this the work of a ciral killer but have found no trail, in other news-." Ryan switched the TV off andbegan for the kitchen as jessica was making pancakes, there were four suit case puls four bags at the door as this day marked a school ski program that had sudents who signed up for a cultural exprecance in an forging countrie, as it is the location would be japan, and ryan and jessica had the idear to send their son and daughters just so they could have…time together.

"kids come on the bus will be here soon," yelled Jessica it was 7:55 and the bus would arrive in the next few minutes.

"yes ok we are coming," yelled back Cyrus

On cue Lucy ray Annie, and Cyrus were front and center only to hear a horn.

"sounds like its here, alright some rules when you four go, don't talk to stranges, don't leave the group, don't be horrible to everyone ok,"

"yes dad" the four said

"good now get going and be safe, look after them Cyrus, I don't wont you to lose them,"

"trust me that will not be happening, you can count on me,"

As a nod of agreement they were out the house looking at a white bus with red strips and the school logo. With the bags loaded and final good byes, they were on the bus, all of Cyuses friends were here along with a coulple of unknowns, sitting with molly and his sisters not to far away the ride was rather soomth and uneventful, the airport was nothing spicale, it seemd time flyed untill they got in the air.

"so how long is this flight going to take."

"15 hours," one of mollys friends said in a rather tired voice

"that long huh, well it a good thing I brought this," Cyrus showing his laptop in hand

"so you going to play dawn of war are you," yes it was no supprise that Cyrus was a fan of Warhammer 40k, he was one of the chaos supporters, he looked at the history of it but no one knew that he woud go and vist the dimension when they gruaduated.

"yep and I'm going to wreck some plebs who think their top shit,"

"Cyrus my I reminde you you are the visinty of small children," lucy stated the obvious, for some odd reason the entire plane was filled with couples teens families and then there was the school culture groupe, wiith many other young children, that were at the age of 15 and up but no told him that so he would just put his head phones in and play the all powerfulf chaos on multipler but theres was a problem when he found out, that there was no internet, 'bugger, good thing I can just will it' and just like that there was internet, and now to wreck some plebs.

The flight went on uninterrupted, cyrus beating some plebs, molly looking at the new makeup line lucy entertaining cyruses sisters.

Soon it was night time on the plane everyone was sound asleep the only thing you could hear would be the hum of the engines of the plane,

Unknowingly cyrus was about to be contacted In his dreams by something

 **Cryuses dream or inner world**

The land scape was a void only to be linghtned by a galaxy below the invisble ground that would give anyone vertigo, cyrus was standing wondering if this was a dream

"is this a dream" nothing answered

"Well'p might as well make this place look a bit homely"

"…"

Cyrus stop and froze, he heared something, something that should not be there

"..hello are you there…"

Definetly something that was not ment to happen

"pleas answer my calls"

Finally having enough of head invading female voice cyrus called back in the most appropiet way he thought of.

"wh-who is this, and how im I hearing you, whoever you are, its giving me a headacke,"

Or not, seems manner went out the window

"…my lord, I-I, where to begin, my lord, you can hear me,"

"well you can start by telling me your name,"

"o-ohh, yes my lord, my name is princess Karin Vitine Core, my lord it is a great to hear you."

'Core, strong last name, and a princess as well' cyrus thought to the newly identified Karin,

"well, miss Core, why don't we talk face to face shall we,"

Willing Karin to materelaise herself into my dream/mind world

As she came to view she looked like she had a almost christaine like look, ceremorial robes in white and laced with gold and black trims, with some silver strips, crstal blue eyes and wavy light blond hair, and the avarge sized assets 'she looks like a priestess of some kind'

"now we can talk"

She looked completely shocked beyond belief, proble trying to comprehend the space she was in, but when she looked at me, she seemd, confused,

"my lord' she says bowing in respect 'neat'

"you don't have to do that, but antwho mind telling what dire situation made you to somehow impossibly contact me,"

"yes my lord"

"please stop that and just call me cyrus"

"yes my lo-, cyrus, by the order of her magjestie queen Layla Vitine Core, my mother, have sent I and my most trusted and powerful friends have come to this world seeking aid from you, for our home is in graet peril, and has been taken over by dark forces known as the wraiths of the void, and there leader naris the destroy, he who commands unrelenting forces of darkness of all kinds, I come to you now in hope of assistances and to free my home."

'Long speech, but this is so clique, just so classic, wait shit I'm a god to them, how I'm I going to tell everyone where- oh wait I can just use a time suspension' "sure way not"

"…" 'she looks starstruck'

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"T-t-thank you my lord-I mean Cyrus" Karin starts crying like shees seen a puppy die, 'she probly has seen a puppy die.'

"Any ways where in the world have you been dropped?"

"I do not know, the culture here is very strange, everyone speaks differently, and the flag I've seen is one of a white and red dot above a pole on a structure where there are flying contraptions."

"…you're in Tokyo, capital of japan, you must be outside the international airport. Any ways just find an area that you can stay, my plane land in 8 hours, so I'll just find, until then stay safe and out of sight,"

 **9 HOURS LATTER**

It took quite a long time to get to the ski resort, it was already 6:35 pm and everyone including teachers were very tired dispite sleeping on the plane, after unpaking and having dinner everyone was told to go to sleep as for the next day would be a free do what you want day.

But I had plans tonight

It was time to meet the princess

After placing a time distortion field around the plant or time its self except for me and a few other people, by using great power sensing technique and trying to feel there signature, they appeared to be in what seems to be a…the sewers.

'oh well, might as well open a protal'

With a swipe of my hand in the air, opening a navy dark blue whole in the fabric of space and time,

Steping into it and flying towards a white light at the end of the swirling blue like light around me

And with a flash of light the scenery changed from a nice hotel room to a dimmd light of a sewer and a foul stench that was with it,

Sensing cyrus was in the presens of people he looked around to see five people, one of them was the princess, her four other companions, two boys and girls.

The men or boys, had identical armour and round the same height, there face was covered by helmets, nice smove looking shoulder pads with a eagale symbole in gold, the chest plate looked like an avager European knight, with silver coulur and neet black and gold trims, with a cross on it, the legs were black and silver plates of metal, both had silver and black capes flowing to there ankacles, with the same eagale logo on them, and both had a sword and shield with same black and silver colour with the trim of gold.

The two girls, had very sleek and light looking aromour, same coulour sheme as the two boys, breastplate supporting the same cross and eagale on the shoulder pads and cape, but they didn't have any helmets on, one of them had nice long hair black as night running to her back green eyes and a fragile face, the other had a scar on the side of her check, and had black hair as well but shorten to the neck with a strip of blue on the left side and one red eye and blue eye.

All of them part from the princess appoted a defensive stance in front of Karin

Cyrus just smiled

"is that any way to greet the one and only, I would of thought Karin told you about me, shame on you Karin," he said giving a playful expression

The knight, guards, or friends of Karin seemed supisous

"identerfiy yourself, and watch your tong for you are in the presence of lady core next in line queen of Vintner." One of the men said in a commanding voice, 'that type of voice is a one that nobody likes in movies'

"Not in my world she not, and to tell you who I am, I am Cyrus Saint, the first god of creation of everything, so, be grateful that I decided to make you into something"

It made a errie silences between them until said lady broke it

"I am very happy that you have come to aid us in our time of need, you will have my sword when you call for aid yourself,"

"your very welcome, now shall we be off to save your world,"

Karin gave a puzzeled look in her eyes

"what,"

"its just, your willing to go right away, aren't your friends or who is with you would worry of where you went,"

"no," cyrus said with a smug look "I cant just frezes time and space in this universe and undo it whenever I come back or I can just go and come back in the moment of time that I would leave through the portal to your world, so many possibilities, and it won't matter, because you know me being godlike."

Karin looked at her gurdains and only to see them shrug, it wasn't like anthing bad would happen to them as long as cyrus was with them.

"very well, pleas stand back, I shall open the portal,"

With that Karin moved herself to path and raised her hands up and being coated in a white aura, a ball of white energy, it gentaly moved forwards and exspanded into a white sphere with swirling coulours in the center she moved forward into the portal

Karins gardains moved threw, until it was just me left, judging by how they moved with out the slightis care towards the portal it must be pretty save.

"only one way to find out"

Steping in the portal there was a pull that flung cyrus, it look like something you see in star wars hyperspace but with colors of the rainbow in it with a white light at the end. And once the end came it was bright,

The opening eyes of cyrus found a very nice beatifull landscape with hills with few trees and short grass, 'perfect country side for yogu' turning around was very different story.

Where Karin and her gurdians were looking what was a city with a castle at the centre, it looked exstremly run down, the areas of town showed signes of battle, many people on the streets looking tired and poor, shop window smashed or battered with wood over them, a street dog with his one leged master hoping for spare coins children pickpocteting unlucky victims, it was so sad, dread and despair in each corner of the streets, cyrus nocticed how Karin and her followers put on clocks for obvious reasons

They started moving as cyrus followed closely, moveing through crowds and empty allys, moving past the poor, the sick, the dying, and the beggers. It was enough to make the weak mined cry, but now cyrus know new of how much of a crisis that was goinig on, there was still hope in in some of the peoples eyes, must be because of her, we entered a building with a broken signe of a pub, "gods stop" it read, how right they are

The inside was a very basic representation of a pub, it would look really nice if a couple of things were fixed up, mainly the broken walls and torn up paintings puls the the front door as well, music was playing, the bartender dishing out the drinks and snacks, waitress severing drinks getting hitting on some being seductive while oth- oh wait one just got but slapped, poor guy is getting beaten to death,, not to mention some people going up stair to do… thing.

Part from that we headed to a table holding people who were obviously the rebels I would assume, three in total all wearing black to gray cloaks to hide their overall appearance much like us in general

They seemed to notices us and give nods "good to see you here mylady, I hope your quest was successful, for things here have been getting worse," he had gruff voice must be from countless battles

"yes, I have returned with help that will return this kingdom to its former glory"

"may I ask what army you brought back"

"no, I brought back something much better than an army, as I've brought him" she jesters to cyrus as he waves

"a boy, we brought a boy,"

"this boy is the most powerfulness being of all time"

While the two were arguing like little children in a candie shop cyrus discided to go on a walk, why was going on a walk even though he could get lost run into trouble, well that's just because he can, he can always find his back, he knows their energy signetures

While walking through the gloom and doom looking streets it came to his attention that the current ruler was an asshole

He saw that there were a wall close to the castle with a high speed dash he was looking at an eagle view of the kingdom, classic 2 layer wall defence, a section for merchinets and other travlesers and behind the seconed wall was the upper class nobles and the keep, the nobles homes looked just like the other buildings hes seen so far

Run down broken and boarded windows he could see a couple guards and some slaves doing jobs of kinds, it seemed like a great defence grid and by the looks of it the leader of this whole takeover, a well clothed fat man with too much guards-'oh I think he saw me' he looked more closely and his suspicion were confirmed as he seemed to be shouting out orders, 'yes, yes he definitely saw me…time to disappear' and with that Cyrus was gone before anyone could do anything

he didn't know it yet but cyrus had just made his reveal to world a lot faster than he intended

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 COMPLETTE CHAPTER 2 IN PROGRESS**


End file.
